the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwenri Thricewrought
Gwenri Thricewrought is the youngest adult member of Clan Thricewrought, and arguably its single most talented member. While her grasp of spellcasting is average at best, her gift for harnessing magical energy and using them to craft runes and golems is nearly that of a prodigy. As of now, she is perhaps the most publicly known member of her Clan, Thulin and his sons mostly playing politics behind the scenes. Characteristics Physical Appearance Slight in both build and stature, Gwenri stands at a diminutive four-foot-nothing, making her exceptionally short even for a dwarf. She is also slight in stature, not quite as broadly built or as strong as most of her kin and cousins. Her most dominating features otherwise, are that of her entire clan. Coal-like skin, with piercingly red eyes and jet black hair, that is often done up in an eccentric, erratic pair of buns, with her bangs cascading down her face. Typical Equipment Usually seen in much more casual dress. A grey-and-purple sweater that she is hardly ever seen without, and black gloves to hide her hands. She is often wearing her golem-crafting goggles, both a bright green fashion statement, as well as something to protect her eyes from the intense magical energies she works with. Her ears are covered in piercings, and on her right hand is always an obsidian ring, marked with the Symbol of Clan Thricewrought, three interlocked rings. Her more traditional garb however, for whenever she is on official Clan business, is a far cry from her typical wear. A red-and-gold robe, with gloves to match and the same signet ring. She loses her goggles, and her hair is brushed and kempt, pristine. When she in standing in for her father, she even wears the firey crown of Clan Thricewrought, signifying that she speaks for said clan. Her primary weapon in both cases is a staff. A staff recovered from Ahn'qiraj typically,, with its own latent magic having been used up in ages past, but functioning as a perfectly good focus for shadow-related magic. When she is acting as an official Thricewrought Dignitary, she uses the traditional staff of the Thricewrought Thanes, a staff carrying an orb of fire at the end that serves as its own weapon, as well as a channel for fire magic. A type of magic that Gwenri carries little skill in. Personality Gwenri is quiet, though hardly an introvert. Her demeanor is usually one of a dire seriousness, with little tolerance for tomfoolery or erratic action, despite her age. She approaches almost everything with an almost businesslike demeanor. In her private life, she is more loose and caring, though who gets let in on this side of her, is a short list. History Early Life Gwenri is the third and youngest child of Thane Thulin Thricewrought. Youngest of all her siblings and cousins, she's thought to be the "coddled" one of the family, and it's not entirely wrong. Whereas her brothers were pushed towards politicking and management, Gwenri was freed to pursue her own ambitions. However, life is still never politic-free in Shadowforge City, the place of her birth, and she had a rougher upbringing than most nobles, including a blatant attempt on her brother's life that she witnessed. Both survived the attempt, but Gwenri's preference towards seclusion seemed to have started here, and for a time, only truly accepted the company of her bodyguard. Magical Training However, she proved to be a unique talent in the magical arts. While her ability to actually cast spells wasn't anything more impressive than your average Kirin Tor Adept, her ability to harness magic and enchant items and empower runes was evident from her earliest attempts at it. In fact, her skill in this area was that of a prodigy, and she's become a master of the craft at a much, much younger age than is normal. This lead her to start experimenting with more and more volatile energies for that purpose, putting her time and effort into studying, not simple arcane, but how to empower her runes and golems with other magical energy sources, turning towards both fel and shadow, which had little to no taboo in Shadowforge City. While she does not make anything evident about her delvings into Warlock magic, she does in fact, have all the necessary Alliance permits to do her work, having covered her bases effectively so as to not step outside the bounds of law. Golems and Demons Gwenri's focus, however, is in her golem work. In fact, that's where most of her warlock training is into as well, studying infernals and abyssals and applying certain principles from them and applying it to dwarven-style golems. She has refined and perfected a number of golem types that serve various functions, her proudest work being in the Servile-Model Golems, and Discoverer-Model Golems. She has also learned to summon demons, at first, as a way to summon them, and then destroy their physical form in order to access fel. However, she found that having extra, enslaved muscle on hand was useful for her golem craft, and she found herself binding demons and using her knowledge of runes to inhibit their strength and mental capacities. As such, her demons, the Felguard "Vinny", the Imp, the Succubs, and the Felhound are all covered in warding and inhibitor runes. Her voidwalker, is different, simply because he cannot have runes tattooed onto him as effectively. The demons mostly act as housekeepers, and muscle to help her move large slabs of stone that would eventually become golems. Category:Character Category:Dwarf